


【博你/博我】湿手套

by fanfanzi



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: DS, Dom/sub, F/M, 潮吹, 车震
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfanzi/pseuds/fanfanzi
Summary: 哥哥用手套把我操了
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo - Relationship, Wang Yi Bo/Original Female Character(s), 博你 - Relationship, 博我, 王一博/你, 王一博/我 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【博你/博我】湿手套

**Author's Note:**

> DS可太爽了  
> @七年GN4B

王一博从录制场地出来去赶飞机，来不及等衣服干透就上了车，手上还戴着黑灰色的防滑手套。

我坐在保姆车的最后一排隐在黑暗里，眼看着他匆匆上车，一身滴滴答答。我伸手过去蒙住了他的眼睛。

“别闹”他知道是我，但语气似乎有点不耐烦。

“你害怕一下会怎么样嘛！”我撒娇喊道。

王一博隔着湿手套把我的手抓下，也起身坐到了后排来。

“你干嘛来了”黑暗中，他小声质问我。

“找你玩啊”我装腔作势。

“玩？玩什么？”他语气带着明知故问的挑衅，手已经伸向了我的腿间，“是玩这种吗？”

我被他一下子找到敏感点，只能舔了下嘴唇，咬着嘴盯着他看。他全身都是水，衣服湿透了贴在肌肉上，借着车窗外偶尔闪过的路灯光，分明得一清二楚。我的深处升起一种难以压制的酥痒感，他戴着湿手套的手正在在不停地揉捏我的腿根，就是不往重点上走，我情不自禁地把手伸向短裙下摆，刚摸到阴蒂没揉两下，我的手腕便被他死死地抓住了。

“怎么自己动了？这么不听话？”他低沉的声音在我耳边响起，明明语气也没有很严厉，但就是很霸道，霸道得让人反抗都没有底气。

“你也没说不行啊 …… ”我在他面前总是本能地服从。

“那我现在说了。”

他另一只手扯下耷拉在脑袋上的同样湿透的黑色头巾，把我的双手向后绑得紧紧的，末了还系了一个蝴蝶结。我怕动静太大引起司机和保镖的注意，根本连动都不敢动，只能怒视他看起来十分平静的脸。

他把我的“自由”辖制住，俯身过来吻我。一开始只是舔我的嘴唇，后来却变成了撕咬，在我几度挣扎表示不满后终于用舌尖撬开我的牙关，把舌头捅进来肆意舔弄。他柔软灵活的舌缠绕着我的，就像我们此时交错暧昧着的腿和手。

口水声越来越响，我努力摇头表示让他收敛点，他终于放开了我，嘴唇贴上我的眼睛，用极低沉又极轻的声音说：“没事，他们知道的。”

这算什么没事啊啊啊啊啊！！！

一想到我们之间本应私密的情事此刻正毫无保留地暴露在其他陌生男人耳朵里，我羞得脸通红，阴道里的温度都升高了一倍，正在不受控制地收缩。淫水汩汩流出，浸透了内裤，我动了动腿，把大腿根的一片粘腻蹭在了王一博的手套上。

“我不是说不许自己动吗。”王一博离我很近，他今天似乎有些暴躁，我感受到他身上散发出的燥热，我怀疑再这么僵持下去他自己能把衣服烤干。

“哥哥 … 嗯 … 博哥？博哥 …… ”我怯生生地细细柔柔地喊他，专拣他爱听的喊 —— 他说不许动，又没说不许张嘴。

此时路灯刚好一闪而过，我看清了他眼底燃烧的欲望，下一秒他欺身上来，几乎是扯开了我衬衫的扣子，舌头舔上乳沟。带着防滑手套的手指拨开内裤直接捅进逼里，整根手指擦着早已被他熟知的 G 点不停抽插，我起初感到艰涩，而后又觉得手套上的防滑颗粒能稍稍缓解我的痒。

可还是不够，不够。

我被绑在身后的双臂感到酸痛，被搓成一条线的内裤勒着的阴蒂急需抚慰。我难受得憋不住呻吟，细细地娇喘。王一博听在耳朵里，明明知道却无动于衷，他只顾着把我的胸舔湿，乳罩上也沾着他的口水，而后往下用舌尖描绘着我的肋骨。

直至舔到腰侧，我敏感到浑身打颤，

“嗯啊 …… ”

一声没能憋住的十分性感的呻吟凝固在安静得仿佛只有我们两个人的车里。

王一博被我那一声喊毛了，

“还要脸就小点声，找打呢。”

他的语气里不再有克制，而是十足十的施令者的严厉。

我心有余悸，又羞又爽，还有欲求不满的绝望，不知不觉竟然流出眼泪。

我死死咬住嘴唇，不再让自己发出一点声音，也尽力克制不再让自己动一下，把自己变成一个专属于王一博的静默的物件，忠诚地听从他所有的指令。

他看到我滑过脸颊的泪，嘴唇微动吻走了它。

本来按住我肩膀的另一只手终于揉上了我的阴蒂，带着颗粒的橡胶触感让我爽得大脑断线，他两只手都加快了速度，似乎想让我一次爽个够。

我几乎脱力地靠在车座上，无法抗拒的酥麻感、羞耻感紧紧包裹着我，突然感到阴道口一阵紧迫，情急之下我只来得及对他做口型：

“要喷了”

他怕我喷在前排的椅背上，便一个翻身挡在我身前，我咬着嘴张开双腿肆意喷射淫水，喷到他下巴上，裸露的胸脯上，穿着湿衣服的身上。

我爽得全身痉挛，又不敢叫出声，憋得差点窒息，而这种窒息又化为快感，加剧了我的痉挛。

不知道过了多久，我才从灭顶的快感中缓过劲儿来，只觉得大脑里一片蒸腾，一边抑制不住地深呼吸，一边出神地望着王一博隐于黑暗中的，棱角分明的脸。

“爽了吗”他问我。

我还处在失神状态，无法张口回答。

“不说话？那别说了。”他把我从车座上拽下来，自己坐在我刚刚的位置上，按着我的头不由分说地把硬得发烫的鸡巴捅进我嘴里。

他俯下身子咬我的耳朵：

“你还有四十分钟，乖。”

说完牵动嘴角，摆出了一个在我看来充满着威胁意味的笑容。

我已经无法分辨出一丝理智来与他交涉，只是本能地遵从王一博要求的一切。

我把脸埋进他的耻毛里。

我将舌头拉伸到极致，尽力地照顾到每一处沟壑，由于双手依然被辖制，我只好吐出抵在喉咙深处的鸡巴，让它紧紧地贴着我的脸，把沉甸甸的囊袋含进嘴里吸吮轻咬。

这一招显然管用，我感觉头顶的呼吸又粗重了几分。

我又把阴茎含回嘴里，舌尖顶开龟头上的茎皮用力吸吮马眼，只听得他喉咙里发出低低的声音，抓着我头皮的手越发用力。

我加快了刺激的频率，睁大双眼向上看着他，我能感觉到他已经胀到极致的鸡巴在我嘴里越发鼓胀，他按着我的头抵着我的喉咙用力深顶几下便迅速拔出，温热的白浊尽数打在我的脸上。

我保持着微张着嘴的表情，闭上了眼睛享受他的释放。

车子拐了一个弯，驶进了空无一人的机场入口。

车子在 vip 通道前停下，车内的灯亮起，我才发现不知道什么时候车前面已经拉起厚厚的帘，隔绝了驾驶室与后座的视线。

我听见副驾驶有人开门下车了，过了一会却没听到我们这边的门开。

王一博刚从高潮的余韵中缓过神儿来，他捏起我的下巴说：“下次不许坐我的车直接来找我。”语气到底还是带了点无奈和妥协。

我脸上还淌着他的精液，眼神迷离地点头。

他轻叹一声，伸手环抱住我，把绑在我手上的头巾解了，又用它给我擦了擦脸，抹去了泪水和白浊。

“你一会再坐我的车回去吧，我会嘱咐司机的。”他说。

“嗯，我知道了，博哥”我乖乖地叫他。

这时车门才被打开，保镖示意王一博可以下车了。

王一博没再对我说什么，只是深深地看了我一眼便走了。

车子开走前，我听到车外保镖的声音：

“哎博哥这一道也不近了，你这衣服怎么感觉比上车前还湿啊”

……

……

我坐在刚在的位置上，忍受着屁股下面湿哒哒的一片冰凉，车内地板上的一滩淫水，借着偶尔闪过的路灯闪光。


End file.
